the cute story of a boy and girl
by Waterborn11
Summary: please read this! it is my first drabble and i think it is very cute! it is about a demon boy and a human girl falling in love! Please read! I love all readers! :)
1. first encounter

A girl was walking down the white sidewalk with no cars or people coming. The moon shined brightly in the deep midnight sky. And on the smooth pavement she tripped on her shoelace. A boy with brunette hair came out of nowhere and saved her before she hit the ground. His eyes seemed to be made of stars. Golden and shinning in the dark and treacherous night. She felt safe in his arms even if it was for the short second. The boy set her back on the ground and ran in the opposite direction the girl was walking towards.


	2. is he a demon?

The boy placed the girl down and ran away. She began running after him wanting to thank him for stopping her fall.

"Wait!" she called out.

The boy only glanced behind his shoulder before picking up his speed once more. The girl then paused from her running with her hands on her knees. She was out of shape and it seemed the boy was very fit.

_'He could be a demon!"_ she thought.

Her breath then became shallow as she gasped for air. She sat down and then heard her sister call her name. 'Oh no!' she began to worry.

**A/N: thank you! If you are still reading this thank you! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. his name is Aaron!

As the boy ran away he thought _'she has the most beautiful purple eyes… her eyes matched the color of the night sky.'_

He heard her calling to him but he only glanced before picking up his speed. He knew that if he stayed around she would only get hurt. The boy finally came to a halt as he approached his house. Honestly it was more like a shack falling apart from old wood. He walked inside the empty house with a sigh.

"Tomorrow is my first day at school! Try not to screw up Aaron!" he said to himself.

**A/N: haha his name is Aaron! Maybe I should change that later to a Japanese name… tell me what you think! Please review! I currently have one review and I would love more!**


	4. about this boy

The girl followed her sister home. Her mind wandered off to the boy with golden eyes again. She decided to ask her sister about him.

"Do you know any boys with gold eyes?"

"Gold eyes?! Only demons have gold eyes."

_'But didn't that boy save me?'_ the girl thought._ "Are all demons evil?"_

Her sister's expression twisted into an emotion of distaste for speaking with her younger sibling for so long. "Of course stupid! Haven't you been paying attention in school?"

The little girl mumbled a tiny yes._ 'Maybe he wasn't a demon? After all demons are evil'_ she thought.

**A/N: Hia! Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Sorry if it is going slow but I don't wanna rush things. i also got a review telling me to make the chapters longer but this story is a drabble and it is easier for me to write like this.**


	5. freshmen!

The girl walked into her classroom for the first time this year. She sat down and her friends spotted her. They all greeted each other and started talking about what they did over the summer.

"Anything special happen to you?" asked Sky.

The girl's mind thought of the boy. "Nothing to great." _'I think I wanna keep him a secret for now.'_

"Oh well! You should've hung out with us more! We could've had a lot more fun!"

"Me and Sky saw this cute guy! He kept starring at me!" Patty assumed.

"As if! He was definitely looking at me!"

**A/N: when I started this story I pictured them to all be around the age of eight but now they are around fourteen. Kay? Well this story is going really slow but I can only put so much into 100 words! Sorry!**


	6. it's him!

"Hey did you hear?"

"What about the transfer student?"

"Ya! I hear he has gold eyes!"

"What no way! Is he a demon?"

"No! He's really human!"

The girl heard rumors as she walked down the hallway.

_'Golden eyes? Is it that boy?'_

She walked into her next class and sat down. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Class! We are having a transfer student join us this year. Please treat him with respect like you do with all your other classmates."

A boy with light brunette hair and gold eyes walked in.

_'No way! It's really him!'_

**A/N: ya! You still haven't found out the girl's name and you won't until she meets Aaron and introduces herself! And on I go! i think i am going to write as many drabbles i can and then post them all on Friday or something like that. OH and i would like to thank DarkHalfAngel for following my story. i would also like to thank Bookgal7, MirthithLito285, maddogjean1, and DarkHlafAngel for reviewing my story!**


	7. how rude!

"Everyone meet Aaron!"

The class answered with a slow "hello"

"Aaron sit behind Brianna."

_'That's in front of me!'_ the girl realized.

The boy sat down slowly.

_'Should I say hello? Thank you for saving me?'_

"Eeerrr hi…" the girl said.

Aaron looked around surprised.

"Thanks for catching me before I hit the ground."

"Oh it's you."

_'No it's Santa coming down the chimney!'_

"Well… try to be more careful…"

"My name's Violet."

"I didn't ask."

_'How rude! I was being nice!'_

"Are you two paying attention back there!" the teacher presumed.

"Sorry!" they answered.


	8. Scare them off!

Aaron walked down the lonely hallway.

Two boys stopped in front of him.

"You're the new student?"

"Doesn't look like much."

"What's up with the beanie?"

One of the boys reached out to take it off  
and Aaron grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch me."

Aaron dug his nails into the boy's skin.

"Or there might be an accident."

Aaron let go and the boys ran off. He sighed as he walked away.

_'Humans are so stupid.'_

Violet quietly peered around the corner._ 'What a strange boy. He scared them off with just a few words.'_

**A/N: i got bored and wrote another chapter! Yay! I have no life! Hope you enjoyed it! oh and the beanie Aaron is wearing is a basic grey.**


	9. strangers

Violet tucked her hair behind her ear as the wind picked up.

"What a strange day."

Her walk down the street slowed.

_'I wonder Aaron said to those bullies to make them run like a mouse had seen a cat.'_ Violet thought.

She stops walking and slaps herself. People stared.

"Stop thinking about him! From now on me and him are strangers! Hmmm what was his name again?"

She started walking again as people began to question her sanity. A band of boys whispered as they followed the girl thinking of how pretty she would look with no clothes on.

**A/N: AAAAHHHH! Violet's in danger! But i think it is funny people questioning her sanity! Also in the last chapter i forgot to mention how i would like to thank Bookgal7 for helping me a bit and reviewing my story! Thanks! I know I said I was going to post on Friday but I am just gonna post today.**


	10. Someone help!

"Who's there?" Violet yelled.

There was no reply. Violet hadn't expected one but she picked up her pace and out of the corner of her eye she saw something move.

_'Okay… I am being followed… time to run!'_

She started running. Four black figures closely followed.

_'Crap!'_

Violet had run into a dead end. The four boys laughed at the fear in her eyes. One boy pulled her down while another began to pin her to the dirty pavement. Violet did the only thing she could do, scream. A boy covered her mouth with his hand.

_'Dam it! Somebody help!'_

**A/N: I would like to thank Miko-Stone for making my story a favorite and reviewing. Thank you! I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy this story! **


	11. saves the day

Aaron gingerly sniffed the air. Fear. Something he'd expect in a town like this. But something about the smell was familiar… He unconsciously started running towards it. He came upon a group of boys surrounding a girl. He recognized her from class.

"Get off her!"

Aaron charged at them. One pulled out a knife. Aaron kicked the boy's legs from underneath him. While the boy fell he pulled off Aaron's beanie. The boys took one glance at Aaron and ran.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Er…what's your name again?"

"Violet! I think… hold on what's that?"

She looked at his ears.

**A/N: Aaron! How dare you forget Violet's name! she **_**is **_**one of the main characters! **


	12. a demon

Aaron quickly covered his ears with his hands.

"I thought only demons have pointed ears."

"Well then I must ne a demon. What are gonna do? Call the police?"

Violet picked up Aaron's bean and placed it on his head covering his tipped ears.

"No. I would die of curiosity if you left."

Aaron stayed silent.

"So… why are you in a human town?"

"Reasons."

"You know they will kill you if the find out you are a demon."

"I know and don't care."

"Do you want to die?"

"NO!"

Violet just stared at him.

"What?" he asked


	13. i'm going home

"What?" Aaron snapped.

"Just thinking of how you are contradicting yourself."

"Don't be stupid." He patted her head and walked away.

Violet started following him. He stopped walking and turned around.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I am going home."

_'Oh shit! I forgot she lives near me!'_

"Oh…"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well it's just that…"

_'I don't want you at my house.'_

"Just what?"

"Just-" then he ran down the street.

"You should at least walk a lady home!" she called after him.

_'What an- an- an asshole! There I thought it!'_

**A/N: haha Violet is so innocent. She can't even say 'asshole' outloud.**


	14. supirior

"Just-" and he started running down the street.

"You should at least walk a lady home!" she called after him.

_'A lady huh?'_

He sped up.

"Hey wait up!"

_'Well this situation seems familiar.'_

To annoy violet Aaron ran even faster.

_'What a strange human… she wasn't afraid of me. The books say humans hate demons because we're superior to them.'_

He arrived at his shack-called-house.

_'Is this really superior?'_

He walked inside.

"Sensei would probably say because you are so superior you don't need a house."

Aaron takes off his beanie and stares at it.

"Yep! This is superiority!"

**A/N: sorry for not posting on Friday. I was travelling and I didn't have time to post. Please review if you have not! oh and Aaron was referring to the beginning of the story when the two had met.**


	15. deciding on one's own

_'There he is!'_

Violet spotted Aaron sitting alone at lunch. Violet sat next to Aaron and glared. And stared and glared some more.

"What?" he asked.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why you're here. Who you are and most importantly… why did you leave me on that street!"

"Big on manners huh?"

"Very much."

"Well I told you yesterday: reasons."

Violet sighed.

_'Maybe if I wait he'll open up and tell me.'_

"All right!"

"Well you gave up easily."

"That's what you think."

"What are you having for lunch?" violet asked trying small talk.

"Nothing."

"Fine. I'll make your lunch for tomorrow."


	16. tastes great!

"Here!"

Violet threw the lunch in front of Aaron.

"Your lunch."

Aaron slowly opened the lunch box. He sniffed its contents.

"Just a sub and some cookies?"

"Well it's good so just eat it!"

He pulled out the sub. It was toasted Italian bread with melted cheese, lettuce. Salami, and honey mustard. The cookies were peanut butter.

He took a small bite of the sub. Violet anticipated his reaction.

"It's good! I love it!"

"Really? People say I'm a good cook but I never believe them. Low self-confidence person."

"I don't know why you wouldn't! Your cooking skills are amazing!"


	17. making lunch

Violet stood in her kitchen and was paging through a cook book.

"Okay tomorrow I'll make him…"

While Violet pondered her sister walked in.

"Who're you talkin' to?"

"…"

"Hmmm so you're making lunch for someone? Who?"  
"A friend."  
Her sister walked up to her and slapped her.

"When I ask you a question, answer it."

Violet stood there and wiped the blood off her lip.

"Who?"  
"Aaron Ross"

"A guy?"

Violet nodded and Taylor walked away.

_'One day I'll grow up and leave this place. A place where you can hurt me anymore. A place where I am loved.'_

**A/N: V****iolet being abused? Oh no! wait till Aaron finds out…**


	18. i cant so you wont

"Wow a slut."

"I know. She's just sucking up to Aaron to get what she wants."

_'I even had my first boyfriend let alone sex.'_

Violet walked pass the group of gossiping girls with her head held high. The girls stared while they whispered thinking up new rumors to cause hatred. The leader of the girl, Alex, walked up to Violet and stuck her foot out. Alex frowned at Violet from above.

"You must really think you're somethin'. Trying to get close to Aaron, 'cause you can't. I couldn't so you can't. Don't go thinking a loser like you could.

**A/N: please enjoy the chapters! If you didn't get it Alex tripped Violet. Random fact: I watched a bunch of horror movies this week and now I typing this alone at my house! I am so scared!**


	19. bite back!

Aaron glanced at Violet.

_'She looks fine… maybe I was imagining things.'_

"Aaron what's wrong."

"You seem… sad. People have been spreading rumors about us. Is that why?"

"Yes and no… it's not the only thing happening but it is annoying."

Alex and her lackeys walk past snickering.

"Oh shut up!" Aaron shouted.

The girls stop and stare at Aaron with a look of shock.

"Just because you're lonely doesn't mean you have to spread rumors about someone. You wonder why I turned you down. It's simple. You're a jealous bitch."

With that Aaron and violet stomped down the street.

**A/N: I would like to thank Miko-Stone and Jani (a guest). I am also really happy because I was originally writing small bits of this story on and app called SimSimi. Jani had found it there and looked it up to read it on this website! YAY I hope more people so the same.**


	20. a dinner

"Well... bye…" Aaron waved shyly.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"No problem they were getting on my nerves anyway."

_'Aaron's… kinda… nice?'_

"Do you wanna stay for dinner… as a thank you?"

Aaron hesitated.

"What about your parents?"

"Don't have any and my sister gets home late."

_'Good food vs. moldy bread'_

"Ya I'll come."

Violet grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him inside her house while mumbling about what to make for dinner.

"Mmm would pasta be good? Or maybe tacos, but I don't think I have any hamburger meat…"

Aaron looked outside as it started raining.


	21. stay the night!

"Maybe I should go before it gets worse outside?"

Thunder boomed behind Aaron as if it were protesting.

"Maybe you should just stay the night?" Violets eyes twinkled innocently.

"I guess I can…"

"You can sleep on a cot in my room."

'_He better no do anything perverted!'_

Violet walked into another room.

'_It's just going to be me and her?!'_

"Come and help me move this cot!"

Aaron ran into the room which Violets voice rang from.

As Aaron picked up the cot lightning flashed. His hands shook dangerously resulting in the dropping of the heavy cot on Violet.


	22. hurry up!

"Violet are you okay?"

"Just help me get this off! Hurry!"

Aaron scrambled to help Violet up.

"What're ya? Afraid of lightning?"

Aaron held his head down in shame. Violet's eyes widened at her insensitivity.

"Oh… you are… sorry..."

Violet grabbed Aaron's hand.

"C'mon lets go."

Violet managed to drag the cot by herself while holding Aaron's hand. She gave him an encouraging smile. Aaron lay down on the cot and violet covered him with a blanket. She gazed upon him with kind eyes. A look of shock passed when she realized her thoughts. Confused emotions went through her mind…

**A/N: sorry not the best chapter. Well please enjoy these next set of chapters! **


	23. the nightmare

_Running. Faster. Quicker. Or death. The yelling of the behind me grow louder._

"_Kill him! The son of a trader! The one who took our homes!"_

This is a dream. It can't be real. It won't be real.

_I trip. It is all over. The men will come and they will kill me. They will hang my body on a post warning that bastard of a father to give them what they want._

_A home…_

_Family…_

_Things I never had…_

_The ghost of my mother appears._

"_Mom?... Mom! Help!"_

"_Aaron? What's wrong?"_

"Aaron! Aaron, wake up!"

Aaron comes to reality.


	24. violet's lullaby

Aaron jolted out of bed.

"What happened to the men?"

"What men?"  
Aaron stood frozen until reality set in.

"Sorry… I had a nightmare…"

Aaron sat back in his bed.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

"A lullaby?"

"Yep."

"Okay…"

"Dear darling

Dear darling

The night has come

Goodbye the sun

Await for sleep

Await for sleep

Do not speak

The floor may creak

Under the moon

Under the stars

Stay away

For you are his prey

"That's the lullaby my mom used to sing to me…"

Violet glanced down to see Aaron sleeping.

_He's kinda cute…_

**A/N: the lullaby is kinda creepy… it is going to tie in with Violet's past… oh and sorry for only three chapters this time! I had a lot of tests and projects this week so I didn't have a lot of time to write.**


	25. Coming over?

Aaron opened the school window. He breathed in a breath of fresh crisp morning air.

He thought back to last night.

_Did Violet sing to me? She has such a pretty voice almost like ringing bells._

Violet came up behind Aaron.

"How did you sleep?"

Er... fine."

"Good! So when am i coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To your house!"

Aaron stood puzzled.

"You came to my house so it's my turn to go to yours!"

"B-but-"

"But nothing! I'm coming over no matter what!"

_Forget sounding like ringing bells, more like a yowling cat!_

"You are not coming over my house!"

**A/N: HEY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! A few of them made me so happy I wanted to laugh out loud! Good thing I didn't or my parents would have wondered where they went wrong with me!**


	26. No focus

The teacher walked over to the scrabbling teenagers.

"Class has started. Take your seats."

Violet glared at Aaron as she said "I will."

Aaron knew Violet was directing those words at him. He sat behind Violet and tried to concentrate on the teacher.

"You divide by three..."

_Violet can be so stubborn..._

"The Pythagorean Theorem is the..."

_Why can't she back off?_

"The answer is seven which means..."

_I'll just make a run for it!_

"Class dismissed!"

Aaron continued to stare at the board. The sound of fingers snapping brought him down to Earth. His gold eyes fell upon Violet.


	27. Violet's angry again

"You're going to be late to your next class."

"You're not mad at me?"

Violet stuck her nose in the air.

"Who says I'm not mad? I just wouldn't want to see you in trouble."

"No matter the reason you helped me out."

Aaron grabbed his things and walked out the door.

"No thanks?"

"I thought it was 'I don't want to see you in trouble'?" He called back.

Violet's face turned red.

_He gets me so angry! Twisting my words around! I just wanted a simple thank you!_

Violet walked into English fuming.


	28. Like him?

"He is such a jerk!" Violet said as she slammed her books down.

"Who is a jerk?"

"Oh my God! Is it a guy?"

Violet jumped as Patty and Sky materialized out of nowhere.

"Do not scare me like that!"

"So who is this guy?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you got a boyfriend without telling us!" Sky shouted!

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Then what is he?"

"He's rude, annoying, and always teasing me!"

"He _must _like you!"

"As if!"

"Do you like this guy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like this guy?"


	29. shock

_Do I like Aaron?_

"I don't know..."

Patty and Sky looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Who is this guy?"

At that moment Aaron walked up behind Violet.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear.

Violet blushed furiously and Aaron walked away smirking.

"Is that him?"

"It's Aaron?!"

"No it's not!"

"Look she's blushing!" Patty pointed out.

"She must really like him!" Sky laughed.

"Violet likes Aaron! Violet likes Aaron!" They sang.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you guys teasing me!"

Sky and Patty stared shocked at their friend's outburst.

Violet stormed out of the room before class even started.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post last week. It was vacation and I wasn't home. But please enjoy these next few chapters.**


	30. LOVE!

"Violet!" Patty called.

Sky started to go after Violet but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Golden eyes focused at the door.

"I'll talk to her."

Aaron calmly walked out the door. Sky paused behind him.

"Want to follow him?" Sky whispered to Patty.

"Of course!" Patty piped up.

The two smirked as they peered out the door.

"Coast clear!"

"Then let's go!"

They zoomed down the hallway in the blink of an eye and watched Aaron as he passed through a door leading to the roof.

Sky pressed her ear against the door.

"I think I love you."


	31. help me

**EARLIER**

Violet slammed the roof door.

"I'm sick of this! Abusive sister! Rude friends! And an annoying guy!"

"You're loud." Aaron softly closed the door behind him.

"Well I don't care!"

"Everyone can hear what you are saying."

"Did you come up here to make fun of me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Aaron walked over to Violet and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think I love you."

"I can come over your house?"

Aaron sighed.

"...Fine..." he mumbled. "You never give up do you?"

"Nope and you better prepare for this."

Violet felt a tug on her gut.


	32. those friends

"Hallelujah!" Patty and Sky jumped out from behind the door.

Violet hit Aaron over the head and backed up. She blushed while Aaron smirked.

"Yay! They're going out!" they cheered.

"Let's go inform everyone!" sky said.

"Yes! It's the latest gossip!"

The two friends ran down the stairs as fast as they had come.

Aaron snickered at their behavior.

"They're weirdly funny."

Violet shook her head.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with them… we all have those friends right?"

"…right…"

_Has he not had friends before?_

A silence settled between the two.

"Can I come over today?"

"…ya…"

**A/N: Sorry for not posting last week! I forgot to tell you guys that I was going to be in Washington! I didn't have a computer with me. Also I changed a few things in the last chapter. Please check it out. I only wrote one chapter because I am getting ready to enter a writing completion! Wish me the best of luck!**


End file.
